


Stranded on a Cursed island.

by demonyaoininja



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonyaoininja/pseuds/demonyaoininja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day in summer the Iwatobi and Samazuka boys race each other on boats out in the vast ocean but end up getting too close to the supposed 'Cursed island of Iwatobi'. First it was the iwatobi's whose boat stopped working. Then Samazuka's. All in all this is a story about them getting stranded on a moving island. funfun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded on a Cursed island.

**Author's Note:**

> This is during the summer of Season 2 :3 Hope you all enjoy stranded - on - an - island - sex. Oh and survival, it's not like they will have sex all the time. BUT GOSH DARNIT I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE SURVIVAL MAKOTO WITHOUT HIS SHIRT *nosebleeds* in fact i might just go draw that after i finish this chapter.  
> Oh and no smexy scenes in this chapter :3  
> quick note - I will be using japanese honorific's (-san, -kun, -chan, ect), Senpai and Kohai in these chapters.

It was a beautiful sunny day to go racing in small boats. That's exactly what Rin thought as he stood proudly on his small engine powered dingy. A pirate - he thought - A pirate and his crew. That crew consisted of Sousuke, Nitori and Momo. His rival crew consisted of Makoto, Haru, Rei and Nagisa. A four on four contest to see who can get back to the port first. 

"So Rin what is the course?" Makoto asked while smiling his signature friendly smile.

Rin grinned and handed out a hand drawn map of the course. "We go around this island. But we won't start right here, we have to get into open water first".

"Ok" Makoto nodded, while handing the paper out to his team mates.

"Well if that's all, let's get started!" Nagisa cheered then climbed into their small and rather old-looking dingy. The small boat just fit them all and Makoto's weight made it tilt slightly to the right. 

The groups started their engines and slowly made their way out into open water until they were floating side by side, the rocking motion of the small humps of water made Rei uncomfortable. The memories of his last boat ride were surfacing and he felt slightly agitated, but since he didn't want to let the team down he continued with this rather dangerous event.

The only other person they could ask to take Rei's place was Gou-san but Rin had forbidden her from joining them, saying it was a 'guys day out'. 

And so, on this summer day two groups of teenager boys dressed in both their swimmers and summer clothes started their engines and raced towards an island where their summer weekend would be put on hold. 

~ A few minutes later ~

"Um Haru, where are we?" Makoto's voice was heavy with dread as everyone looked around them and realised they couldn't see an island or the Samazuka boat. 

Haru's face went from the ever poker face to one that showed slight frustration. 

"Now now everyone let's just relax and take a break, we can catch up to them in no time" Nagisa reassured them, though it was impossible to catch up now. The Samazuka team have probably gotten to the island by now. 

~Samazuka side~ 

"Where in the world is Haru and the others?" Rin grumbled while he sat down on the cold tin seat and stared at the vast ocean behind them. The main land could no longer be seen -  it had disappeared around an hour ago along with Haru and the others. 

"I'm sure Nanase-san's boat is just slow" Nitori attempted to reassure but his face said otherwise. 

"Come on everyone! Let's go fishing while we wait for them to catch up!" Momo was enthusiastic as he dug through his bag. 

"Momo this isn't a fishing trip, no one brought their fishing gear" Sousuke said while slowly tapping his fingers on the boats back engine. 

"Eh? No one else brought theirs?" Momo tilted his head while pulling out what appeared to be a 'break apart and put back together' fishing rod. 

Sousuke raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something but Rin interrupted him. 

"No we must keep going, if I half ass this it won't feel like a real race - let alone victory". 

Sousuke sighed, he knew that Rin was a race addict and he would happily continue onwards but his gut was telling him something was wrong. 

"Sorry Rin but I'm gonna have to agree with Momo on this, something doesn't feel right".

Rin turned to him and stared at him for a few seconds before pursing his lips. "Fine" he replied sitting back down. 

Nitori and Momo chatted together as the minutes past and before long Rin was bored to the point that he wanted out. 

"That's it I can't take it any more!" He growled while climbing towards the engine. 

Sousuke blocked him and Rin eyed him dangerously. 

"Let me start the engine Sousuke" 

Sousuke took a deep breathe and looked down at Rin. "No".

"You leave me no choice" Rin muttered and came right at Sousuke. The boat rocked dangerously and Nitori and Momo cried out as they were nearly thrown off the edge. 

"Rin get off me!" Sousuke yelled but Rin ignored him as he climbed into Sousuke's lap then pushed down on his shoulders. If he couldn't get though the sides, he might as well go over.

The two of them struggled and the boat rocked on until the sound of another engine came up behind them. 

"Rin?" Haru voice echoed.  

Everyone went silent and Sousuke and Rin turned their heads in surprise. 

"Nanase-"

"Where the hell have you been!?" Rin shouted while climbing off Sousuke and glaring at the Iwatobi members. 

"We got lost" Rei said quickly while fixing his glasses, obviously embarrassed. 

Again everyone went silent, the only sounds were the small waves splashing against the boats sides. 

"Well anyway, should we get going?" Nagisa slowly moved towards the engine. 

"Huh? Oi wait!-" Rin called out but was too late. The Iwatobi crew sped off towards the small dot on the horizon. 

~ A few minutes later ~

"Faster Sousuke! Faster!" Rin cried out. 

"If I go any faster it'll blow!" Sousuke gritted his teeth. 

The cold wind picked up as they neared the island. The Iwatobi boys were again, nowhere to be seen but the rocky cove of the island was. A dangerous area for boats- so Rin made sure they stayed far away from it. 

"I wonder where the others are?" Nitori frowned, watching the island. 

"Probably on the other-oh there they are!" Momo jumped from his seat, pointing to the Iwatobi crew.

~ Iwatobi side ~ 

It was an unfortunate event, you wouldn't think something like this would happen - it almost seemed like, a curse. 

The Iwatobi members had gotten further in front as time had past on but just as they reach the back of the island their engine suddenly stopped.

It turns out there was a leak in the fuel container - how? No one knows.

And to add on to their worries Rei caught site of not just one- but four sharks.

"Uwah" Makoto whimpered, clutching onto Haru's shirt.

"As long as we don't draw their attention we should be fine" Nagisa said.

Rei fixed his glasses. "But those sharks are pretty large, in fact I would say that if even one of them hit the side of the boat with enough force it could tip us".

"Rei!" Makoto's hand moved from Haru's shirt to his arm and now it felt like all the circulation was being cut off. 

"Makoto that hurts" he said while gripping Makoto's fingers and prying them off.

 

"Our best chance is the island, luckily we have some oars!"

Slowly they paddled, holding their breathes as they kept an eye out for those sharks.

Finally they reached the small sandy beach on the island, breathing sighs of relief they collapsed into the sand. 

"I guess now we will have to keep an eye out for Rin-chan and the others" Nagisa said, sitting up and looking out at the sea. 

~ A few minutes later ~ 

"Ah it's the Samazuka team!" Nagisa cried out, pointing to the dingy that appeared around the corner. 

"Quickly call out to them!" 

They called out, straining their voices and jumping in the air with desperation. 

The Samazuka team spotted them quite fast and headed towards them. 

"Watch out!" Rei shouted but it was too late. 

The Samazuka boat was violently rocked by one of the sharks from earlier. The boys grabbed the sides to steady it but it was useless because it was hit again and again. 

"No..." Haru shock his head slowly, walking towards the water with an expression Makoto had never seen before. "No...Rin..." Haru stepped into the water but was pulled back by Makoto and Nagisa. 

"Haru don't go!" Nagisa's eyes were filled with tears. 

"I have to go!" He raised his voice and watched helplessly as the Samazuka boat was rocking dangerously. 

"Haru you can't you'll get eaten- Rei!" Makoto cried out and let go of Haru, only to stop as the water touched his bare feet. 

Rei ran with a oar into the ocean until he was hip deep then he started hitting the water, he desperately hoped that his plan worked.

"Rei-chan come back!" Nagisa pleaded from behind him.

"Rei that's too dangerous!" Makoto cried out.

He didn't hear what Haru said because his attention was focused on the fin that now swam around him.

He bit his lip as he readied the oar - his plan was to hit the shark but that wasn't a very well thought out plan. 

Sousuke started the engine again and they slowly moved towards the sandy beach where the others where.

"Rei!" Rin shouted as he watched the shark get closer and closer to the speckled teen.

"Sousuke we're going to Rei! Now!"

Sousuke didn't try to argue with Rin - those fiery eyes were enough to make him speechless.

Rei watched in horror as the shark got closer - fear kicked in and his body didn't obey him, the oar was tight in his hand but his hand refused to move.

Suddenly the Samazuka dingy came rushing past and with precision Rin slice through the water where the shark was and grinned as he felt it hit something hard underneath.

The water splashed up everywhere then within seconds everything went quite. The shark had disappeared and Sousuke pulled Rei up into their dingy seconds later. 

They made it to the beach - unsure if they were lucky or doomed. 

~ half an hour later ~

"We are so doomed" Nitori's shoulder slumped back as he listened to the bad news. 

"Don't be so negative Ai-chan, at least we are all alive!" Nagisa grinned but that just made Nitori slump even further. 

"Well all in all our engine is broken, your boat has a hole and there is no coverage for cellphones so we can't contact anyone" Rei fixed his glasses, agitated. 

"But it's fine right? I mean towards the end of the day our families will wonder where we are right?" Makoto leaned back on his arms while eyeing the trees behind them. 

"Um, yeah, about that...I kind of rang everyone's families and told them we are going camping up in the mountains- it was meant to be a surprise but I guess it's ruined now" Rin ran his fingers through his hair while everyone's hopeful expressions died. 

"Looks like we will have to wait for other boats to come by" Sousuke yawned. 

"It's still only the afternoon so that leaves us with heaps of time to prepare a big sign and a big fire to signal to others out at sea that we need help!" Grinning, Nagisa and Momo stood up. 

"We can be survivors! Stranded on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere! This is so exciting!" Momo jumped around happily. 

"Before we make any big signs I would suggest we make a fire and shelter" Rei said. "It may be summer but nights do get cold, especially in our situation". 

"Wait but to get the fire wood we have to go in there..." Makoto pointed up at the dark, gloomy looking jungle. 

"It's just a dense jungle yes, but no snakes should be able to get this far out, right?" 

"Sadly Nagisa that isn't true, most snakes can swim..." Nitori replied, Nagisa's face not wavering. 

"Then that makes this adventure even better!" 

"How can he be so optimistic" Sousuke muttered. 

"It's just how he is" Haru muttered back, catching Sousuke by surprise. 

"I forgot you were here" he got up and stretched. "Well Rin let's go get some fire wood". 

Haru got up too. "No Rin's coming with me". 

Sousuke stopped stretching and stood in front of Haru with a sour expression. "Rin wants to come with me". 

Haru didn't flinch but rather stayed strong and true to his will. "Rin is coming with me". 

"Now now guys" Makoto butted in hoping to calm the situation, "Why don't we go together? It's much safer that way". 

"Uh guys, Momo and Nagisa left already" Nitori spoke up behind them. 

They all turned around to find not only those two, but Rei missing as well. 

They all sighed. 

" Nitori I need you and Rin to go find the others then get some fire wood, but don't go too far ok? Haru, Sousuke and I will stay here - this is our base" Makoto nodded to Nitori who nodded back and pulled Rin along. He protested a little bit but after looking into Makoto's eyes he went along obediently. 

"Well then, let's start making shelter" Makoto smiled - but this wasn't his signature smile, no this was his motherly smile - the most feared smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh did I forget to mention that this will have a small bit of supernatural elements in it? So far I have no plans for the boys to have supernatural powers, but I can tell you one thing, that island isn't normal - It's not even the right island that Rin had circled on the map. Teehee tell me what you think the island really is!  
> ps - If you wish to draw fan stuff related to this story then just comment on this, give me the link to the drawings (I wanna see them!) and please Link my story everywhere you put the drawings.


End file.
